The bioinformatics core will function to provide web-accessible data access, analysis tools and biostatistical functions to members of all the projects, coordinate data management among the different projects and investigators, and coordinate the development and accessibility of innovative visualization and analysis tools. All projects will need ready and reliable access to data and analyses generated in the other projects. There will be a need for general tools, including access to publicly available tools such as Bioconductor (http://www.bioconductor.org) as well as locally developed tools, and the ongoing development of novel approaches to the analysis of functional genomics data and the interpretation of complex gene and protein networks. Dr. David Tuck, Pathology Informatics and Yale Center for Medical Informatics (YCMI) will direct the bioinformatics facility. Dr. Mark Gerstein will provide active collaboration and consultation, including participation by members of his laboratory, where there is extensive and broad experience in bioinformatics, including the design of microarray experiments, data management for complex databases, and the development of novel and broadly applicable analysis tools. The PO-1 Executive Committee will oversee the facility.